Talk:Nix
Nyx vs. Nix Okay so this edit war is STILL happening, and has been for a very long time. I'm looking for opinions, and also requesting that a level of protection be applied to this page. 21:43, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Put a one month long semi-protect one, if it needs to be re-established later I'll do so. - The Light6 (talk) 00:39, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for dragging it out so long, I should have taken it to the talk page a while ago. I think the page should be called Nix, since that's what it was called in the comic and evidence that Roxy misspelled it is shaky at best. 20:49, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, the facts are as follows: *Cetus, Echidna, Hephaestus, Hemera, Yaldabaoth and Abraxas are all standard Latinised spellings. Typheus looks to be an Americanised version of the name Typhoeus (c.f. foetus), which is one of the common alternatives for the standard name, Typhon. *Nix as a mythological creature is something totally different to Nyx, and it's almost certain that Hussie means it to be the personification of the night – to suit Roxy's Void aspect, and contrast with Hemera being the personification of day (which also ties in with the Prospit/Derse colouring of the two) – rather than shapeshifting water spirits. A quick check of the Wikipedia page for Nyx reveals only one instance where the spelling Nix is used (a moon of Pluto), and it's used only because there was already an asteroid called Nyx. *Given that Hussie has changed none of the spellings for six browsers and made only a typical-in-American-English alteration to a seventh, he has little to no reason to change the spelling of the eighth. Whereas we know Roxy misspells things on her desktop. Of course, it's entirely possible that he has deliberately left it inconclusive to screw with us in exactly this way. But nonetheless, we are making assumptions whichever name we choose, and assuming it to be Nix requires ignoring all of the above evidence and arguments in favour of "it's spelled Nix on one page that we aren't certain is reliable" :The fact that Hussie used a different spelling for Typheus sets a precedent for spelling things differently that can't be ignored just because. After all, it's pretty clear that Nix is used to refer to the slang "nothingness", which suits Void even more. Since they're pronounced the same, this change of Nyx to Nix becomes a double reference, something Hussie is very likely to do. Mispellings aren't likely, since only a single thing is mispelled as opposed to two other correct ones, and it would seem likely that she'd correct the mispelling at some point like she does in her chats. Since that never happened obviously, Wizords is most likely intentional. Even ignoring that, there is the fact that mispelling a browser name is ridiculous, they come with names pre-attached. :All the names on browsers have matched up to the denizens in the comics, and there is no textual evidence that Roxy mispelled it, just assumptions. Sure assuming it is correct may be an assumption of sorts, but when we have not been misled about a denizen's name before, I think it would be best to have the name on the wiki be the next shown on the screen, not what people assume it should be. That's just a theory, and has no place here. 05:29, February 28, 2013 (UTC) I know it has been over a year, but after Aepokk brought up the Arquiusprite thing I am restarting this. Actually, I don't think I ever really weighted in on this matter? If I did it wasn't on this talk page except to mention locking to prevent edit wars. Anyhow back when this was ongoing I did support having this named Nyx, however on re-evaluation I have changed my support to Nix. Basically, the only in-comic evidence regarding the name is Roxy's desktop, it is speculation either way as to whether the file was correctly named or misspelt, and when such conflicts happen we should fall back on canon; and the only canon spelling presented is "Nix". We even basically say that in our policy. It doesn't matter that it can be successfully argued that Nix seems to be a misspelling, it is what has been presented in canon that matters. If there were some reason where both spellings were used in-canon but it left unclear which was correct than those arguments could be used to decide which spelling would be used for the page name, but that is not the case. On that note; while looking around the net at things to double check things I discovered and noticed things which potentially weakens the arguments for Nyx. Namely that Nyx and Nix are different things; while this is easily proven true — Nyx is the night goddess and nix are water spirits — it turns out there are complications. Nix has multiple different spellings, one of those being "nyx". Then there is the moon of Pluto named Nix which is named after the Greek god but also had its spelling purposely altered and/or used Egyptian spelling and/or a Spanish translation. So it seems that both the Greek night goddess and the unrelated water spirits use both spellings. As for why Hussie would choose "Nix" over "Nyx", well that's beyond the scope of this discussion but might as well cover it now for thoroughness. *We all know that Hemera is Nyx's opposite as the day goddess, and their icons even show them as such, but they are the denizens of Life and Void and while connected via certain rings, we know that Void's opposite is Light, not Life. And who is the Light denizen? Cetus who is a sea monster, there is also other symbolism regarding the relationship of Light and Void with water, as such using a spelling that is more commonly associated with water spirits may make sense. *As for it being an Egyptian spelling, given certain other characters' association with Egypt, Roxy's land and other denizen's real life mythology also possessing such an association, well I think that speaks for itself. So the answer for the question of why Hussie choose one over the other; symbolism, plain and simple. That is assuming that Hussie actually choose Nix and that the misspelling argument isn't correct but I dealt with why I think naming the article Nix is correct regardless of whether the misspelling argument is correct or not at the beginning of this post. But I will point out that Nyx's Roman name is Nox, and the "i" button is closer to the "o" button than the "y" button. Of course no denizen uses their Roman name, but it is entirely possible that Nix is the exception, especially if this denizen is an exception in how its related browser is presented via its name. It is also entirely possible that Hussie choose Nix solely for the reason that the "i" is between the "y" and "o" buttons thus invoking a slight obfuscation while leaving it pronounced the same way as if it was spelled Nyx. That all being said; I still stand by assertion at the beginning of the post about using known canonical information to inform our decisions over speculations regarding typos or symbolism, and only changing it if we have canonical information that contradicts or outright disproves our current information. - The Light6 (talk) 09:24, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :By this stage, I'm beginning to feel like all debate on the matter is just futile, and we should just pick one or the other until we get more confirmation (i.e. most likely in the Gigaupdate). As such, TL6 and I are agreed on the executive decision that MoS trumps, and Nix is the best canon confirmation we have at the moment. :Honestly, I was the one who wrote the relevant part of the MoS, months before this debate first started. So really, I should have known better myself than to wade into discussing it rather than just following the damn policy